


What We Live For

by AlxSteele



Series: Through The Looking Glass [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly!Magnus, Developing Relationship, Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, Fluff, Fluffy!Malec, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Smooth!Alec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the AU of episode 10: This World Inverted. Alec wants Magnus to go clubbing and do other things that Magnus doesn’t consider his thing. Eventually, it’s Magnus’s turn to pick what they do. All fluff, lots of cuddles, and Malec being an adorable couple basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Live For

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fluff and nothing but fluff. I had a request for this after mentioning Alec dragging Magnus to go clubbing in my last fic and so I ran with it and had lots of fun.
> 
> Don’t forget this is part of a series but you don’t have to have read all the others to read this, though it might make things make more sense. =)
> 
> Title from What We Live For by American Authors

Magnus sighed as more of his clothes came flying out of his closet. His, really too tall to be fair, boyfriend, was currently digging in his closet like he thought that Magnus might have treasure hidden back there somewhere.

Most of Magnus’ clothes – which, there was a lot more than he remembered having acquired – were all in the same fashion. That was to say, not fashionable, but very comfortable. Sweaters and jeans, nicer shirts and jackets and ties. There wasn’t that much variety when it came down to it. Magnus was far too simple for that.

Alec, however, was not content with the endless dark sweaters and…shudder, _sweater vests_.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Alec shouted out from the depths of Magnus’s closet as Magnus reclined on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and watching his clothes rain down around him. “You aren’t fifty years old, are you?”

Magnus almost choked. Finding it hard to breathe for a moment. Of course, Alexander — the mundane — was just kidding, making a joke out of Magnus’ closet, but the truth was he was hundreds of years old. The joke caught him off guard, and it took him a moment to remember to answer. “Haha. Nooo,” he said, drawing out the last word.

Alec appeared above him suddenly, looking upside from Magnus’ angle. Alec looked even better than usual, in a tight white t-shirt and dark jeans that appeared to be a size too small. He had eyeliner around his eyes, darkening them even further. His hair was spiked up and shimmered with glitter. Magnus had been shocked when he’d opened his door earlier to find this version of Alec waiting for him. They’d gone clubbing once before, but Alec hadn’t insisted on dressing the part then. Tonight, however, he had.

Alec pouted down at Magnus, making something in Magnus’s stomach go weak. It was a good thing he was laying down. Alec’s lower lip jutted out, eyes widening in his best puppy dog look.

“Maaagnus,” he said in a soft voice, drawing Magnus’ name out in a way that made the, normally unfazed, man’s mouth go dry. The room was dark, Magnus never had much light in his bedroom, just a small flickering bulb and the light spilling in from the hallway, making Alec barely more than a shadow. “Don’t you want to get dressed up with me?”

Magnus debated his reply for a moment, closing his eyes because Alexander was way too distracting when dressed like that. “Hmm…” Magnus said.

Alec laughed, leaning down over him and grabbing Magnus’ hand. Magnus kept his eyes closed as the dark haired boy pulled his hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ palm and sending a jolt through his whole body.

Magnus sighed again for good measure, pulling his hand back from Alec before standing. With Alec watching, he slipped off into the closet, pulling off his dark blue long sleeve shirt on the way. Magnus felt shy about it at first, but, as he disappeared into the closet, he heard Alec hiss in a breath and had to fight off a laugh.

Magnus pulled on the tightest black shirt he had, along with a pair of equally tight black jeans.

“Will this suffice?” he asked, stepping back out of the closet to find Alec spread out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling now. Magnus paused, heart clenching in his chest for a moment as his eyes soaked in the sight. When he finally met Alec’s gaze, it was to find the taller man smirking up at him.

“Like what you see?” Alec asked, a teasing edge of his voice.

Swallowing dryly, Magnus managed to roll his eyes. “Do you?” he asked, gesturing to his outfit. Alec’s eyes followed his hands, taking in Magnus’ outfit, a wolfish grin spreading across his face.

“Perfect,” he said, rolling off the bed. “Now we just need to do your hair and makeup.”

Magnus groaned but allowed himself to be pulled into the bathroom behind Alec.

***

Magnus didn’t know what was happening to him. This wasn’t like him at all. Going to a club — not just any club either, how had Alec even found Pandemonium? Raphael now ran the popular Downworlder club, and he would not be happy to hear mundane’s now knew about it. Wearing makeup — granted not much — and letting Alec gel his hair until it stood up nearly straight in the front.

Even simply dating the mundane…and he couldn’t deny that’s what they were doing anymore. Dating. In a relationship. A nearly very serious one. Magnus wasn’t sure if he was more scared of the fact that they were apparently in a relationship, or if it was simply that he wasn’t scared that they were in a relationship.

He mostly forgot about it as they waited in line, the night chilly around them. Alec had stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist from behind. “To keep warm,” he’d said, laughter clear in his voice that was quiet, mouth right next to Magnus’ ear.

When they finally got to the front of the line, Alec had pressed a soft kiss to Magnus’ cheek before stepping back.

Once inside — with lights spinning around, too bright and blinding, and music pounding throughout the room, everything lit in different colored flashes as people crowded the dance floor and flocked to the bar — Magnus began having second thoughts.

He could clearly see all the fae and vampires and other downworlders mingling about. He also clearly saw the way at least a dozen men were eying Alec the second they walked in. And not because he was a mundane, Magnus knew. But because of the way he looked under the flashing lights, his dark eyes nearly completely hidden. It wasn’t even just men, at least as many women were turning to follow Alec with their eyes as he passed, appearing to not even notice Magnus right next to him.

Alec gripped Magnus’ hand, pulling him through the crowd. Magnus made sure to glare at anyone he caught staring at Alec — sending little pulses of magic at those whose eyes strayed too far down Alec’s back — just for good measure. Once Alec made it to the middle of the dance floor, he seemed content. Turning around and pulling Magnus close in the same gesture.

“Shall we dance, love?”

Magnus barely repressed a shiver as Alec rested his hands on his hips, whispering the words in Magnus’ ear.

The dancing was slow and hypnotic, Alec setting his own pace even as the music grew louder and faster. People pressed in on all sides, but it only took a song or two and being pressed so close to Alec, for Magnus to forget about everyone else.

Everything was bright and intense. Sparks flying at every point where their bodies touched. The lights flashing not only when his eyes were opened but when he leaned his forehead against Alec’s, and let his eyes fall closed. The world smelled of smoke and sweat but also minty like Alec always smelled. Alec kept one hand on Magnus’ hips at all times, eventually moving the other to tangle with Magnus’ hand or cup the back of Magnus’ head.

When Alec nudged his chin up and moved to capture his lips, Magnus moved with him. His heart raced with the loud, thrashing music as he breathed in the air Alec exhaled, moving impossibly closer together.

Magnus didn’t know how much time or how many songs had passed before they moved as one, out of the middle of the dance floor. Magnus let Alec lead until they’d broken through the thick of the crowd. It was easier to hear on the outskirts of the large warehouse-like room.

Alec’s eyes were shining, a full grin pulled tight across his lips. Magnus found himself mimicking the smile as Alec pressed him back against the wall for a second, capturing his lips in a soft, sweet kiss that had Magnus forgetting to breathe. When he pulled back, Alec kept his eyes closed for a few extra beats before opening them.

He breathed against Magnus’ skin, lips brushing over his throat briefly. “Something to drink, darling?” he whispered, lips finding Magnus’ ear.

Magnus laughed – a low, throaty sound – pushing Alec away. “Yes, please,” he added as Alec finally moved far enough away that Magnus could breathe normally. Alec grinned, eyes flickering back to Magnus’ lips for just a moment before moving away.

“Be right back,” he said.

By the time Alec got back, Magnus was in the middle of an argument with a very forward, male faerie, who seemed convinced that Magnus would agree to dance with him if he simply kept pressing.

Magnus saw Alec coming. He also saw how Alec would see the faerie not as it truly looked, but as a strikingly gorgeous blond with perfect muscles who was currently leaning just a little too close to Magnus.

Magnus could feel the embarrassment coming on as Alec took in the sight, the jealousy and anger clear in his eyes a second before he pushed past the fae, stopping next to Magnus and standing close enough for his chest to touch Magnus’ arm.

“Can I help you?” Alec asked, glaring down at the faerie.

“Alexander, I was just telling this…gentleman, that my boyfriend had gone to get us drinks.” The faerie took a step back, not at Magnus’ words or severe tone of voice, not even at Alec’s glare, but because of the ball of purple magic forming in Magnus’ hand where only the faerie could see it. The faerie held up his hands, backing off.

Magnus turned to Alec to find him glaring at the faerie’s retreating back.

Magnus looked around, noting the looks he was getting from various downworlders. “Perhaps we should go?”

Alec blinked slowly, refocusing on Magnus. He looked disappointed for a moment before something else shot through his eyes, stopping Magnus’ train of thought. “What did you have in mind?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Midnight pancakes?”

***

Magnus remained seated in the small, dark corner booth as Alec got to his feet. Magnus’ gaze didn’t leave the bright pink cocktail set before him on the sticky table even as Alec towered above him.

Magnus pretended he couldn’t hear him as Alec extended his hand.

“Pleeeaaase?” Alec asked, drawing out the word as he ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair. The bar was mostly empty, only a few people sitting at the tall tables eating burgers, drinking beer, and halfheartedly clapping as Isabelle and Simon bowed on the small corner stage.

Magnus couldn’t for the life of him remember why he’d agreed to go with them to karaoke night. His only excuse was that Alec had asked him when he was half asleep, and Magnus had to stop agreeing to things when he was half asleep!

Alec’s fingers were gentle as they caressed Magnus’ face, finally tilting his head to look at Alec. Alec’s eyes were half closed, heavy-lidded not only from the alcohol he’d been drinking slowly all night, but on purpose because he knew the look made Magnus go weak. Lit by the low lights, Alec’s whole face was a gathering of deepening shadows.

“Please Magnus, just one song? Then we’ll leave and I’ll never ask you for anything again.”

What was it about this mundane that made the centuries-old warlock bow to his every whim?

The thing was, Magnus wasn’t all that opposed to most of what Alec wanted to do. Add that to the way Alec lit up when he was having fun, enjoying himself and forgetting to maintain his perfect composure, and Magnus really had no choice but to follow the bright eyed boy wherever he went.

That’s how Magnus found himself chasing Alec’s lips as they pecked his before standing up and following him to the small stage.

Alec handed Magnus one of the microphones and refused to tell him what song he picked, grinning the whole time. He reached out, catching Magnus’ hand as the music started. Magnus didn’t know the song, but he never knew much when Alexander was staring solely at him, grinning widely, eyes dancing with starlight.

***

Magnus was dressed in a plain suit: gray jacket and pants, white shirt, no tie. Alec had picked out the outfit, he himself looking striking in a black suit with a deep purple shirt.

When Alec first asked Magnus to be his date at some fancy party he had planned for some big corporation, Magnus had hesitated. He wasn’t comfortable at mundane parties — or any parties for that matter. But Alec had promised they wouldn’t need to stay long, just enough to make sure everything was going smoothly, have a drink or two, maybe dance, then leave.

“It’ll be fun if you’re there. If you don’t come though…I may die of boredom, and you don’t want that, do you?” He’d asked, standing entirely too close to Magnus as he tried to cook. Magnus had looked up into his wide hazel eyes and forgot every argument he had planned.

Thus, he ended up there, in the ballroom of some fancy hotel, watching a bunch of nicely dressed business types discuss who knew what.

Alec appeared through the crowd, with two glasses of white wine. He smiled softly, a look only ever aimed at Magnus, as he handed over one of the glasses. Magnus threw his back like it was a shot, the alcohol burning the nervous energy that always seemed to be running through him these days. He mostly attributed it to his newly reawakened magic. The more he used it, the calmer he was, like it was just pooling in his veins, endlessly replenishing itself since being reawakened.

Alec’s grin grew wider as he moved even closer to Magnus. Something Magnus had noticed more and more the longer they spent together — they’d been “together” for just over six weeks now — was that Alec liked standing closer than strictly necessary. Not that Magnus was complaining.

They were standing off to the side of the large ballroom that was complete with a wall of floor to ceiling windows, white pillars, and millions of small, twinkling lights. Alec had really outdone himself with the theme, which was classy and elegant and honestly, though Magnus always listened when Alexander talked — except for the occasions when he’d get too distracted by those damned eyes — Magnus had no idea what the theme was, but it was beautiful, much like Alec himself.

Leaning over, Alec pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Magnus’ cheek — another thing he did a lot that Magnus didn’t mind one bit — before leaning back again. “Sorry for dragging you here, I know it’s painfully boring.”

Magnus shrugged, switching his empty glass with Alec’s full one and taking a sip. Looking up at him with his head tilted down slightly. “Nothing can be too boring when you’re here,” he said softly.

Magnus was getting better at speaking his thoughts, even thinking more freely. His magic loosening him from how he used to be. Well, that and finally allowing himself to feel _something_ , something real and big; something that scared him sometimes and that he wanted to run from, but forced himself to chase. That something only igniting around Alec. But he still found it hard to say other things.

Alec’s mouth twisted up as he leaned towards Magnus again, for no reason other than he felt like being closer to the shorter man.

Swallowing the rest of the second glass of wine, Magnus was the one to cross the little bit of distance between them, leaning into Alec’s warm body and pressing his own kiss to Alec’s cheek. When he tried to pull back, Alec rested one hand on his waist, keeping him in place. Magnus could feel him grinning against his skin, as Alec leaned down to his ear. “Thank you for coming.”

Magnus suppressed a shiver, pulling back. They still stood close enough to feel each other’s body heat. Magnus completely forgot that anyone else existed in the world, let alone that they were in a room surrounded by strangers.

“You’re welcome,” Magnus murmured, feeling embarrassed suddenly.

Alec grinned wider, carefree as he took the second empty glass from Magnus. “I promise; next we’re going to do whatever you want to do. What about Friday, you get to plan everything.”

Magnus had thought that sounded like a lovely idea as Alec pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Then he started thinking, and realized he had no idea how to plan a date or what he wanted to do for said date.

***

By the time Friday night came around, Magnus was feeling more than a little nervous even though he knew it was stupid. It still disgusted him sometimes, his own feelings. He was four hundred years old, he shouldnt be… So…feely?

Magnus groaned, pacing around the loft. He barely missed stepping on Church, who gave him a dirty look before stalking closer to the door like the cat wanted to be sure he was the first thing Alexander would see when he came in.

The loft looked the same as always, the tv pulled up in front of the couch. Chinese food spread out on the coffee table with forks for eating directly from the cartons. Extra pillows and a blanket were tossed on the large couch, and a bottle of wine was open already. Magnus felt like what he was planning was much more intimate than it actually was, and he worried what Alec might think once he saw everything.

Magnus had refused to tell him what they were doing, remarking only that he should wear something comfortable. Magnus himself was wearing a pair of old gray sweat pants and a warn in t-shirt he was fairly certain he’d stolen from Raphael as it read “Everything is better in glitter” on the front. Magnus hadn’t thought much when getting dressed, too busy worrying over every other detail of the night.

Magnus felt a lump forming in his throat as Alec knocked on the door. Magnus didn’t bother moving to answer it, knowing Alec would just walk in a moment or two after knocking. He just liked to give a small warning before barging in.

As soon as the door opened, Church was meowing, rubbing himself against Alec’s legs. “Church,” Alec cooed, kneeling down and running his long fingers through the fat cat’s fur. “Is Magnus starving you for attention again?”

Magnus let his breath out slowly, relaxing as Alec grinned up at him. Alec wore an old pair of jeans that seemed to be close to ripping at the knees, and a soft pale blue t-shirt under his leather jacket.

Magnus fidgeted, standing off to the side of the large room, near the dining table. Alec arched an eyebrow, ignoring the growling cat at his feet. Chairman Meow jumped in through the window just then, drawing no one’s attention as he passed through the room to the kitchen.

Alec took a few steps in, eyes moving to take in the Chinese food and the TV that was turned on. He smiled slightly, stopping no more than a step from Magnus, who wouldn’t quite meet his gaze.

“So, what’s the plan?” Alec asked with his slyest smile.

Magnus looked away, going so far as to try to step around him. Alec reached out as Magnus moved past, stretching his arm around Magnus’s waist to rest on his hip, Magnus paused, letting Alec draw him back until they were directly in front of each other. Magnus chewed his bottom lip, looking away and not seeing the smile Alec was fighting off.

“Magnus?” Alec asked in a voice softer than ever, barely a whisper.

“Er…right, Well, I just thought… We’ve been going out a lot recently, so you know, a movie night might be nice.” Magnus was thankful for his skin that didn’t show a blush even though he could feel it himself.

Alec bit his lip to hold in a laugh, finding it completely adorable — a word he hated using — that Magnus was so nervous about this.

“Great. What are we watching?”

Magnus shifted again, gaze moving all around the room before landing back on Alec. “It’s a surprise,” he said finally.

Alec waited a moment to see if Magnus would say anything else. “So that’s it, all you want?” Alec felt a little bad for the teasing, but they both knew what Magnus wanted.

Alec had his things he did and loved doing: kissing Magnus’ cheek. Standing closer than necessary, Magnus however, loved one thing more than anything else: laying together, cuddling on the couch. Alec knew this, even though Magnus never said it. Even though Alec was the one who always pulled Magnus down next to him, stretching across the length of the fluffy, too comfortable for their own good, couch.

Magnus stuttered for a moment, staring up slightly at Alec. “Of course,” he finally spat out.

Alec grinned, removing his hand from Magnus’ waist and catching Magnus’s hands in both of his. “Come on then,” he said, pulling Magnus with him, back towards the couch.

He handed Magnus the remote that was sitting on the coffee table, as he slipped his shoes off. Alec smirked to himself as Magnus watched him.

Alec turned to the couch, carefully rearranging the pillows before sitting and then moving to lay stretched out. Magnus raised his eyebrows after Alec had gotten comfortable, staring down at the mundane.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Magnus asked finally.

Alec shook his head, holding his hand out. “Not yet. Let’s just relax for a while.”

Magnus frowned, slowly slipping his hand into Alec’s. Magnus was only slightly embarrassed that Alec saw through his lies, because of course this was what Magnus wanted, just laying close together, watching his favorite movie.

Magnus laughed when, not even two seconds after he’d stretched out, Alec’s arms came around him, pulling him close. Alec pressed a soft kiss to the side of Magnus’s neck, humming before whispering; “This is nice.”

“Shush,” Magnus said, pressing play on the remote.

“You shush,” Alec replied, kissing him again. Alec continued to press small kisses to the side of Magnus’ neck, biting softly every once in a while, distracting Magnus.

Magnus was struck just for a moment, at how well they fit there, together. He smiled to himself, turning to face the TV, Alec’s breath warm on his neck. He couldn’t tell if Alec was even actually watching the movie or not, but Magnus wasn’t paying too much attention either if he was being honest. Alec was far too distracting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could just carry this on and on, forever and ever. I just love writing all the little scenes of Alt!Malec's developing relationship. Having said that, big things are coming for them, it can’t all be sweet, smooth sailing (or shipping as the case may be). 
> 
> I’m still open for requests so keep them coming! I'm on [Tumblr here](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) and feel free to leave requests there or in a comment. Comments are love and I love you, you lovely biscuits! And hopefully writing this series will help me not be completely depressed waiting for season 2... =(


End file.
